This invention relates generally to the field of inventory systems, and in particular to inventory systems having point of use dispensers. More specifically, the invention relates to automated techniques for reordering items (or ordering new items) for the dispensers, filling the orders, confirming receipt of the orders and providing payment. The invention also relates to techniques for integrating the ordering and payment processes of such inventory systems with existing accounting systems to make the overall business process more versatile and efficient.
The ability to effectively and efficiently supply items to end users is an important part of today's world economy. Common types of supply items that are of interest to the invention include manufacturing, repair and operational (MRO) supplies among others. As inventory levels of such items become low, a reordering process may be used to replenish the items. This process involves determining the types and quantities of items to reorder, as well as suppliers of the items. For example, a business establishment may wish to replenish its shelves with par levels of the same types of items. In some cases, however, a replacement item may be desired. Further, the establishment may wish to change suppliers due to poor service, excessive prices, or the like. Unfortunately, the ability to track inventory levels, as well as to identify suppliers having the ability to timely supply requested items at an acceptable price can be challenging.
The reordering process may also involve a business's accounting department. For example, the accounting department may be responsible for taking a written reorder request and generating a written purchase order which is then sent to a supplier, e.g., by mail or facsimile. Since the accounting department generates and sends the purchase order, it is difficult to perform an independent review of the purchase order in order to confirm the order or change the order prior to sending. Further, it is difficult to identify other suppliers that may be able to ship the items sooner and/or at a lower price.
Once the supplier receives a purchase order, the supplier attempts to fill the order. However, in some cases, the supplier may not have an adequate supply of the requested items. As a result, the missing items may be placed on back order, and the available items shipped against the purchase order. When the end user receives a shipment, the end user must confirm receipt and notify the accounting department. This is often accomplished by having a dock worker signing a receipt from the supplier when the items are unloaded. This receipt is then manually sent to the accounting department for payment.
Such a process is challenging to the accounting department who must reconcile the items shipped with the items ordered. Further, the warehouse must update their inventory levels to make sure that the shelves have a par level of each of the items. This can be challenging when working from a signed receipt, especially when only a partial shipment is received.
Hence, this invention is related to inventory systems that utilize point of use dispensers that have the ability to maintain a record of current inventory levels. The invention is also related to techniques for the automated ordering of items, confirming the receipt of an order, and generating payment. The invention is further related to techniques for identifying alternative suppliers and for integrating the ordering process with existing accounting systems to provide he ability to review a purchase order and to approve and/or alter the purchase order before being sent to a supplier.